Many people hear tunes in their heads but do not know the name of the tune or the artist that created it. The tune can be a favorite from childhood or a current radio hit. One approach to learning the identity of the song is to ask friends, record sales people, or disc jockeys the name of the song or artist.
In recent times, the Internet has become a useful tool for people to exchange information and purchase goods and services using an Internet compliant device such as a home computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), or other device. However, no methods have been provided to assist people in using the Internet as a tool to match a voice clip to a song name or an artist.
What remains needed in the art is a method which assists persons to learn the identity of songs or artists with minimal inconvenience. What is further needed in the art and has heretofore not been available is such a method which fosters a community of users at selected websites and increases the stickiness of such websites. Also, what remains needed is a method by which a user wishing to purchase music from an online vendor and does not know the name/artist is able to have the tune identified for the purpose of making a purchase. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.